Rain
by Dragen Eyez
Summary: RukiaxIchigo. Rukia wonders about something Orihime said in the rain, feeling a little helpless. One-shot.


I had a lot of trouble writing this; Ichigo and Rukia aren't characters I've worked all that much with, so it was definitely a challenge. But then I finally got it all together, I think, I hope!

**Dedicated** to: blackteaplease, winner of the 500th review contest for "100 RanxGin Drabbles"

* * *

"Rain"

Sometimes, Kuchiki Rukia wished she had not been sent to the world of the living that first time. Meeting Kurosaki Ichigo had changed her life completely. Now, she jumped at every chance to go back to Ichigo's world just to see him. Sure, she made up excuses every time, but in the end, it was all for that stupid carrot top.

Then Rukia had heard Inoue Orihime talking with Arisawa Tatsuki. Inoue-san was in love with Ichigo, so much so that the teen had Kurosaki her feelings for him the night before. Last night, Ichigo had gone straight to his room, ignoring anyone who dared knock. Rukia had not seen Ichigo the next day; he had skipped classes, but Inoue was smiling when she talked to Arisawa.

As much as Rukia hated to admit it, she was in love with Ichigo too. She did not stand a chance against Inoue's beauty. She was just a girl who looked like a child with a bad temper. She also lived in soul society and had a scary older brother. Nothing worked in her favor.

The weather was not even agreeing with her; it was raining. She supposed it was to match her mood. Even as Rukia stepped outside, her umbrella at Kurosaki's house, the rain poured down harder than ever, soaking into her clothing fast. She hunched her shoulders and started trudging down the sidewalk. She did not bother to hurry like everyone else; she would be soaked no matter what she did, why not delay getting back to Ichigo's house when she knew he would be thinking about Inoue.

The rain stopped falling on her; instead she just heard a pitter patter as the droplets hit a black umbrella. "I-Ichigo?"

"Dumbass, you forgot your umbrella."

Rukia saw Orihime holding her book bag over her head, hurrying towards home. "So did Inoue-san."

"I only have one umbrella. Besides, you're staying at my place. Don't complain when I'm being nice, stupid."

Rukia shut up; she knew she should be grateful for the umbrella; Ichigo was probably getting wet from sharing the umbrella.

They walked for ten minutes, nearing the river, without saying a word. Ichigo finally broke the silence and said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Ichigo said. "You're too quiet."

"Stupid, why didn't you go with Inoue-san?" Rukia said, dreading the answer as much as she wanted to know it.

"Why'd I want to go with her?"

Rukia thought that was obvious, so maybe he was playing dumb. If so, it pissed her off. "Well, aren't you seeing her now?"

"No," Ichigo said and began walking faster.

"Today Inoue-san told Arisawa-san that she confessed her feelings towards you. She was happy about it."

Ichigo walked for awhile without saying anything. "She ran off before I could say anything. So I told her I wasn't interested in her that way after school."

Maybe that explained Ichigo's absence after all. "So is that why you came to school after you skipped all day?"

"That, and you forgot your umbrella."

"An umbrella isn't that big of a deal."

"It is if you end up with a cold," Ichigo said. "Then your brother would probably kill me. He's kind of creepy sometimes."

"Don't say bad things about Nii-sama," Rukia said. "He's an amazing captain and—"

"Crazy powerful, and scary when he's pissed," Ichigo rolled his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"So the only reason you're sharing the umbrella is because of Nii-sama."

Ichigo took awhile to answer. "No, what do I care what Byakuya thinks? I'm stronger than he is."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't return Inoue-san's feelings," Ichigo said in a rush. "Because I like you, instead."

"Stupid… I'm not even from this world!" Rukia began, but she could already see the beginning of hurt on his face, and it hurt her too. "I like you too."

"Dumbass, you'd better, if you want me to keep sharing this umbrella."

* * *

How'd you like it?


End file.
